Coffee addiction
by Sisterspy
Summary: Later on she would blame her sleep deprivation and lack of caffeine for her next words. "But you know, the smell of fresh coffee always seems to arouse me." Totally OOC , but hopefully fun nonetheless.


**A/N: I know! Second story today! But this was still waiting to be finished and I finally got to it. This would never happen in the show, but I think it would be fun to see Lisbon take a little more control and mess with Jane a bit instead of the other way around.**

It was 10pm, Friday evening. Everyone in the CBI office was gone, everyone except for Teresa Lisbon, who was still sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. Jane had somehow managed to piss off a senator, the mayor and the whole family of the victim in less than 48 hours. She would need at least three more hours to finish the damn paperwork and it made her grumpy. She would rather be spending her Friday night on her couch eating ice cream and watching Pride and Prejudice. She promised herself to make Jane pay for ruining her evening.

She decided the least she could do was to get a little bit more comfortable while she was still here. She removed her jacket, and decided her bra was killing her too. She unclasped it and let out an enormous sigh. She stuffed it in her bag so it wouldn't be lying around her room when someone did happen enter. She cracked her neck and tried to massage her own shoulders a bit to get rid of the worst tension.

If she wanted to stay awake to finish her reports she would definitely need some more coffee. Dizzy and sleep deprived she got up and made her way over to the kitchen.

"Great." She mumbled when she realized they were out of coffee. When she finally found a new package and opened it, the delicious smell made her instantly relax a bit. Oh God, that smelt good. She stuck her face in the bag as much as she could and inhaled deeply. She moaned. It smelt like heaven and she wished she could keep her head stuck in there forever.

"I knew you were addicted to coffee, but I didn't know it was this bad." Jane's voice broke into the silence of the kitchen. Slowly she removed her head from the bag, sleepy as hell and annoyed that he had to disturb her moment of coffee bliss.

It was cold in the kitchen and she was well aware it showed through her thin top. Hadn't she promised she was going to make him pay? "Well I just need a little fix before I continue filling out more forms, thanks to you." Later on she would blame her sleep deprivation and lack of caffeine for her next words. "But you know, the smell of fresh coffee always seems to arouse me." He stood there smiling against the wall post, looking rather amused. "Did you put whiskey in your last coffee, perhaps? Or did you just take a draw too many from that flask you keep in your right drawer." His amusement annoyed her even further. He should have been speechless, not fully able to speak and tease her.

She approached him seductively, as far as her tired brain was letting her and stopped very close to him. She grabbed his collar, this time she could see his smile falter from his face. It made her smirk, as she shoved him against the wall. "Lisbon?" She noticed his voice had become a bit hoarse.

"You always make me suffer the consequences of your actions, so it's time you'll pay me back a little." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, one on the tip of his nose and then on the corner of his mouth. By then he was unable to resist and captured her lips, kissing her while she wrapped herself around him completely.

When she broke away he was panting and she could feel his arousal against her stomach. "You're coming with me." She spoke huskily, almost dragging him back to her office. He was speechless as she pushed him in her chair and handcuffed him to it. His eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Now, you're going to finish my paperwork and I'm going home to sleep." She picked up her jacket and only paused by the door. "I think I'll lock this." He looked completely flabbergasted. "Lisbon!" He called out. "Lisbon, this is cruel, even for you!" With a huge smirk on her face she entered the elevator and called out one more time. "Goodnight Jane!"


End file.
